Just Staring
by AMillionYearsAgo
Summary: no I'm not getting rid of my other stories I just saw this challage and couldn't help but write it :-D


Wow this is ALOT longer than I thought it would be... Well tell me what you think please :-D

* * *

I'm staring at her again... just... staring. I can see her warm morning breathe rippling through the hair that must have fell into her face sometime during her rest. I move my hand gently and slowly to move the hair from her face, so as not to wake her. After brushing the hair out of her face she stirs a little but does not wake up. My eyes travel down from her firey hair to her mouth. Always open, not too much, but just a little. Just hanging open, as if always in a small bit of shock. If her eyes were open I know I would have seen the watery blues that drown me in love time and time again. My eyes move down again as I watch her chest rise and fall. Some nights the rising and falling of her chest is what lulls me to sleep. Just the sheer bliss of being able to feel the slight rise and fall underneath my head and hear the steady beat beneath my ear is just enough to chase my insomnia away. My eyes then travel across the room over to a smaller form who seams to be fussy, and a calmer form of the same size. Both lay in little plastic bassinets, one with brown hair like mine the other strawberry blond. I stood up and walked over to them so I could look from a closer view. Both plastic beds had baby Mulder written on them. The fussy one was the one with brown hair. She began to fuss even more until finally she woke up and began bawling. Not wanting her to wake her mother or (god help me) her brother I picked her up and gently swayed side to side hushing her and talking in a low sing song voice.  
  
"Shhh... Jamie... Jamie James Jamsier Jamie."  
  
She wouldn't stop crying so eventually I stooped so low as to try and sing.  
  
"I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of, I'm afraid that I'm not sure of, a love there is no cure for. I think I love you isn't that what life is made of. Though it worries me to say, that I've never felt this way, before."  
  
She stopped crying and her eyes began to droop. I continued singing and swaying and she was asleep in no time. It was still light out, and not that late, not late at all. But I think Scully and them had good enough reason to be tired. The nurse came in and took Jamie and Bryan to the nursery. I thought then would be a good time to release Skinner and Maggie from their babysitting duties in the waiting room. When I walked into the waiting room I didn't see Skinner Maggie or William. Naturally I became worried and asked the lady at the desk if she had seen where they went.  
  
"Oh them. Yea they went outside a little while ago. The little boy must run on an Energiser or something. Anyways, he was running around and he knocked over some books so they cleaned them up and said they were going to take him outside so he wouldn't be a bother."  
  
I felt a lump in my throat disapear that I didn't even know was there, and sure enough I went outside and there was my little Energiser Bunny running up and down the side walk. Maggie and Skinner had it so he would run one way and run into Sinner then run the other way and run into Maggie. I watched him make a few rounds once or twice trying to go sideways but then saying "No street!" and running into the arms of either Maggie or Skinner. As soon as William caught site of me however Skinner stepped aside and Will went running past him squealing.  
  
"Da! Da!"  
  
"Hey Will! Big buddy! Your a big brother now?"  
  
He smiled and then pointed at him self.  
  
"Who me?"  
  
"Yes you."  
  
He then smacked himself in the forehead.  
  
"No way mithder. You's cwazy."  
  
"You can go see them if you don't believe me."  
  
"Yea! Yea!"  
  
Maggie and Skinner's faces both broke out in smiled ad the excited little boy began bouncing up and down in my arms. I was carrying Will up to the right floor when he got in one of his "independent" moods. That's usually when you see the Scully blood shining through.  
  
"I'm a'bid boy. I ten wok to da babies."  
  
So he walked the rest of the way to the window of the nursery.  
  
"Which one'zis momma's?"  
  
"See those two on the end. One in a pink blanket and one in a blue."  
  
"No."  
  
He began jumping wildly trying to see until finally I picked him up so he could see.  
  
"Okay, now Will. They both have our last name written on them. Do you remember we taut you to remember how to spell it?"  
  
Will's head bobbed up and down and he began to hum the tune to the song we taut him to find his little brother and sister.  
  
"M-U-L-D-E-R! I found them! I found them!"  
  
"SHHHhhh..."  
  
Even as I hushed them I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Will pressed his face against the window and then pulled back and looked at me.  
  
"What are their names?  
  
"The one in the pink Blanket is the girl, her name is Jamie Lynn and the one in the blue blanket is the boy and his name is Bryan Mathew."  
  
He pressed his nose up against the glass again and sighed.  
  
"Wow... Bwyan and Jamie."  
  
He kissed the glass and whispered what I'm assuming was ment to go to the babbies.  
  
"Momma and Daddy wiw take gowd cawe of yew, and yorw bid brover Wiwwy wiw hewp too."  
  
He smiled one last time at them before turning back to me.  
  
"Can I ged dem a pwesent? Peezz?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
I smile and mess his hair then pick him up to take him to the hospital gift shop. He picks out two balloons. One plain blue, and one plain pink. Then he asks if he can buy something for Scully so he gets her a boquet of little yellow flowers that he though were better than the roses even after I told him roses were her favorite. Yep, there's that Scully temper again. I buy them anyway to give to her from me and then we go visit her. We give her our gifts and she smiles and hugs us. She kisses me and then messes Will's hair before sitting cross legged so Will can sit at the bottom of her bed and tell her all about playing with Skinner and her mother. The both of them laugh and laugh until finally they both fall asleep curled up on the bed. I kiss her and Will good night then retreat to the seat next to her bed. I'm staring at her again... just... staring.

* * *

1. Mulder/Scully Romancecheck (DUH! would i EVER write anything else?)

2. Mulder was never abducted.check (how else was he there...)

3. They still have William.check (energizer bunny ha ha)

4. A birthdaycheck (two birthdays actually :-D)

5. a bouquet of rosescheck (Scully's prezzy :-D)


End file.
